


Ululate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [460]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Something is keeping Gibbs from sleep and he's not happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/04/2000 for the word [ululate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/04/ululate).
> 
> ululate  
> To howl, as a dog or a wolf; to wail; as,ululating jackals.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #165 Leroy Jethro Gibbs.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ululate

For as long as Gibbs had lived in this neighborhood, it had been relatively quiet. It was a family neighborhood. The kids might get a little loud during the day, but by night everything was quiet as everyone slept.

That was until this week. New neighbors had moved in across the way and Gibbs had thought nothing of it. People came and went. It was the way of things.

Then the dogs ululated and wouldn't stop. This was now the fifth night in a row that Gibbs had been kept from his sleep by the howling dogs. He was seriously considering buying the dogs a muzzle, just so that he could get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
